


Burn Like Me

by glassnikki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breeding, Bucky has a service dog, Cam Girl, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Schoolgirl Kink, Sex Worker, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, dark bucky barnes, tags will update as the story moves on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Summary: Undressing is a necessity. Everyone does it- mindless automatic movements. Everyone always overlooks undressing, seeing clothes as just a barrier between them and their partner. But when you put a little love and care into it, stripping down can be the best foreplay. It can leave a man or woman totally at your mercy. Lucky for you, that art has been mastered.Life working as a Cam Girl and a student, well you couldn't lie, was a pretty good life. Work whatever hours you wanted, made more than enough to make sure school paid off thanks to some very generous patrons. There is just one big rule, don't catch feelings.But with the emergence of a new mysterious new regular, that rule might soon be broken. And when he deems you perfect for him, well there just isn't stopping him till he gets what he wants.*Currently on hiatus until I figure out what the hell to do with the plot*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

Undressing is a necessity. Everyone does it- mindless automatic movements. Everyone always overlooks undressing, seeing clothes as just a barrier between them and their partner. But when you put a little love and care into it, stripping down can be the best foreplay. It can leave a man or woman totally at your mercy. Lucky for you, that art has been mastered.

The bed sunk beneath your knees, fingers tracing lightly over your skin meant to tease you just as much as it was meant to tease them. Your breath always trembles a bit as your hand travels over sensitive areas, often covered in lace. Your eyes are always kept down, subservient to him as you wait for your command, one that always comes.

“Take your bra off. Slowly.” The voice is deep and musky, stirring something even more. You comply, lifting your eye and capturing your bottom lip gently. Your tongue peeks at a chance to run across smooth lips. 

His gasp is audible in response, it always is.

Manicured hands run gracefully down your neck, slipping over your collarbone and down under the silk cami. A small flick of your fingers send the first strap falling, then the second. The top now only seemingly supported by the peaks of your erect nipples. A quick cross of my arms and soft tugs reveal inch by inch of smooth skin until the curve of breast, prominent collarbones and pouting lips are barren to him.

“Good, “ he groans “Very good, Ellie.”

The name, ugh why hadn’t you picked a better name, to begin with. Ellie, such a girl next door, would never be caught doing what I do. But they only see Ellie, the faux life her Instagram boasts as they buy furthermore in the fantasy, the beautiful lie. 

Soft hand link through the string of your thong, dragging slowly over hips and ass. Turning to the wall, you bend over as they reach your knees, your most private area exposed to his ever watchful eyes. When the drop to your ankles, heeled feet step out of them and brush them to the side. Perfectly naked, you lay on your side in front of him, a propped elbow supporting the fingers twirling through your hair.

The light, bright and warn, creates an illuminating glow. As he speaks, the arousal is thick in his voice.

“Touch yourself. I want to see you come on your fingers.”

Fingers, a seductive performance of whimpers and moans, slick sliding around your labia and thighs. Men that as for fingers first always come back wanting so much more down the road.

Your angled perfectly, bar sex brazen in front of him. The first finger dips in, playing up the show of my visible arousal as your circle around your clit. Then the second fingers is added to the mix, stretching you just a tad further in slow strokes. Your head tilts back, the faintest of moans sleeping form your lips.

The familiar sound emerged, the rustle of clothing followed by the opening of a zipper. An additional sound added to the mix, however, a soft squirt of lotion. His hands were probably too rough from years of labor to feel good against the sensitive skin of his cock. 

You increase your own speed, releasing that he has finally joined you in seeking pleasure. You spread your lips to see the delicate pink bulb that would help send you over, make your toes curl deliciously.

Your eyes flutter open, the bright lights staring back at you bouncing off the thin sweat that has grown on your skin. Your teeth find your bottom lip again as finger plunge faster and fasting into you. A technique perfected, the heel of your hand-rubbed wonderfully against your clit, coiling the tension in you tighter. 

Your back arches, eyes close, and your entire body shudders. You gasp, your toes curl. He groans at the climax, slick sounds coming from his end at an impossible speed before a grunt and heavy breathing finish him off.

“Thank you,” he said curtly. 

Seconds later the beep sounds, your call finished and disconnected. Stretching, you grab the pile of clothes and toss them into your fancy laundry basket. Next, you press the proper seriously of keys on your laptop, the lights going dark. The silk of your sheets graciously welcomes your stimulated skin as you let sleep overtake you.


	2. Meet-Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the positivity I got on the first chapter. I never expected it, but thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Gentle bird chirping and sunlight filtering through your thin curtains, by far the best way to wake up. Your cat’s chubby paws press his entire weight into your exposed breast while screaming to feed, quite possibly the worst way to wake up. His short grey fur brushes against your skin. 

When you started to twitch away, screaming faded to purring and he curled peacefully on your stomach.

“You know I could have just left you out in the rain that night I found you right, Damien?” You threaten him, but both of you are aware that his kitten eyes had you hooked for life. 

He jumped to the other pillow as you sat up, stretching out your shoulders and back before slipping out completely; careful to retuck your half of the bed till it was perfectly remade. Sparing the unseemly details of morning bathroom routines, the athletic clothes slide easily over your body after your hair finds its way into a ponytail.

The sun was just barely starting to peek into the kitchen windows as you dish Damien’s food into his little bowl and top off his water. He nuzzled affectionately against your ankles as you work before placing it down, scooping a little more to the left to grab your running shoes. Headphones, now securely fastened to your head, pumped electronic music elevating your footsteps as your feet burst across the pavement.

The great thing about the new neighborhood you and Natasha have moved to, aside from being extremely welcoming and quiet, was that most of the residents were almost all too posh to run outside. Most depended on personal trainers and fitness classes, leaving just the open sidewalk to your feet. Why even think about soiling all-white sneakers when you could bike with your besties? 

Well normally just your feet until, after taking a corner rather sharp and without looking, you slam into another person. Someone so solid that you are knocked onto your ass, hands scraping across the pavement as you fumble to catch yourself.

“Shit I’m so sorry!” A deep voice sounded “Here let me help you up. Fubar, sit! No Fubar!” 

Whatever Fubar was, you guessed it was the mountain of fluff climbing over you before giving you a long lick across the face. The biggest set of puppy eyes smiled at you as you took in the face of the mountain. The cutest cuddly dog was over top of you and as you peaked around, its owner wasn’t so bad either.

Longer hair was tucked into a bun as he focused on collecting his headphones with his single hand. The one very toned and muscle arm worked methodically and quickly as he tried to get control of the situation. Studying his face closer, he had a jaw sharp enough to cut something and a mouth that looked excellent to sit on. The light stubble would provide a delicious scratch as well.

“Don’t be sorry, I was the one who wasn’t looking where I was going. Plus, how could anyone be mad at a cutie like this?” You said ruffling the brown fur atop the dog’s head, watching the horror the owner tried to keep calm across his face.

“I’m so sorry, I should have asked before petting. Shit even a toddler knows that!” You said frustrated with yourself as you push yourself back onto your feet.

“I can’t really blame you, he’s a big lovable fluff ball,” his owner said chucking before looking down at the culprit whose tail was going wild. “But someone should know that he is technically supposed to be working right now.”

“Oo that makes even more sense. I’m sorry if I interrupted any training or work.” You said blushing hard at your embarrassment. You don’t pet a dog ever without asking and you certainly aren’t supposed to pet a service dog while he is working! How much of an idiot can you really be?!

“Don’t worry about it, without his vest he just looks like a normal pup. Oh, I’m Bucky, by the way, and you have already met Fubar.” He said extending a handout to you.

“Nice to meet you Bucky and Fubar, I’m Y/N,” you extend your hand. And for the third time today, you royally embarrass yourself by sticking out a bloody grazed hand to him. Smooth, really fucking smooth.

“That doesn’t look too hot. My place is just around the corner, I have some stuff to clean that out. That is if you're even...ya know comfortable coming into a strangers house.” He scratched anxiously at the back of his neck, Fubar nudging his leg with his nose until he stopped to pet him.

“If you don’t mind that would be great! Lead the way!” You added some extra pep into your voice as he held onto the lease and pointed down the street.

“So, I take it you aren’t much of a morning runner.” You tease him as you fall in step with him.

“You caught me there. I’m a nighttime guy myself, find it relieves the stress of the day and settles this one down for bed. Couldn’t quite shake the need to do something this morning, however.” He chuckled slightly to himself, low and throaty that piqued your interest.

“Well, I’m sorry that I seem to have cut your run short. And that we couldn’t meet in a more neighborly way.” You said climbing the steps up to his porch, eyes landing on the chair and dog bed that faced out towards the street. Could his guy be any more Romcom material that he already was?

“At least you made a memorable impression, I think there are three Sallies that live on my street alone and I can't keep any of them straight.” He paused as he unlocked the door. “You want to see something cool?”

“I have a tendency to enjoy cool things,” A small smile perked at your lips, watching him unhook a little strap and attach it to the door handle.

“Foobs, door!” his voice jumped a few notes as the dog jumped into action, tugging the door open completely before sitting to proper the door open.

“Raising a proper gentleman, I see?” A dog holding up a door for you was a first. 

“Doing my best, but between you and me he has a bad slobbering problem sometimes. Makes it a little hard for him to get a girlfriend at the dog park because of it.” He covered his mouth away from his canine friend, attempting to distinguish words he could not even understand.

“Had one of those boyfriends and I will say I now agree with the standards some pooches might have?” You joke with him as you take his house in.

Everything was either crisp white or a particle shade of light grey. Along with that, everything had a meticulous order and practice to it. A throw blanket draped over the arm of the couch was a long-familiar sight. The kitchen chair gave comfortably as you lowered yourself onto it as he searched under the sink for his first aid kit.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what branch did you serve in? My dad was in the navy and how organized it feels like walking into his house on base.” You spilled the personal information; you hardly talk to anyone about your parents let alone a stranger.

“Army. Enlisted right after high school because I thought that it was the best choice for me at the time. Only signed once though, so now I’m going to school at the college a few miles from here part-time.”

  
  


“You go to The Institute too?! What a small world! How come I never see you around campus?” You tried to keep talking as he pressed the alcohol-soaked pad to your palms, the spike in your pitch was undeniable.

“I’m hiding out in the engineering library most of the time doing homework, that's why. Plus, I try to keep it as low key as possible with Foobs as possible.”

“I totally get that! If any of my other classmates, I am studying to become a social worker, they would all be all over this love bug.” Your heart almost melted with how at peace he looked, drooling as he slipped off to sleep on his owner's leg. His owners very thick and muscular thigh, you judged from the well-fitting joggers.

“He has that effect on a lot of people.” His hand was soft and meticulous as he secured the bandage around your palm.

You have the same effect yourself. You itched to say it and struggled to keep it down. There was no way you could come on to him that strong, in his own house, as he was providing medical attention. Especially since you probably looked like hot garbage right about now, the image of flyaways and sweat decreasing your courage down to about zero. 

“Thank you for doing this. I also think this is my sign to stop my run for this morning and just go get ready for work.” Your voice was breathy as you attempted to shake some inappropriate thought from your head.

“Who has to get ready for work at,” He threw his glance over his shoulder to see his clock “5:37.”

“The entertainment world never sleeps.” You joke; however, it never did. There were always people up, people to please, money to make. You had not posted a new photoshoot to your website in a while, maybe the morning light would give a soft glow to the pictures you were planning out. White and pastel pieces of lingerie, gentle curls.

“Oh! Are you one of those, what are they called, influencers? The people who lost their life for people to follow and obsess over.” The obsession part might be a little on the nose, but Ellie only posted Ellie related things. You had done a great job keeping Y/N separate, going so far as completely different Instagram themes. 

“Sorta like that, I’m not really famous but I have a following. Thank you again, Bucky. And you too, Foobs, such a good boy. Give him some good petting from me when he’s off the clock?” You ask him with a hand on the door.

“Of course, I will! Safe travels back!” he slowly walked towards you as you exited you, his gaze following you until you were safely around the corner. 

Just when she was around in, Fubar let out an excited bark, which due to his size the noise registered more as a boof. His tail was wagging madly as he kept looking out the window. Puppy eyes glittered darkly where they poked out from his fur, reminding Bucky to schedule him a haircut soon. Safe travels back, what kind of idiot must he have sounded like to her?

“You got really lucky that she was pretty, bud. And so nice.” He said scratching behind his big floppy ears, landing the jackpot apparently as Foobs back leg kicked wildly. His eyes flicked over to his phone as the idea popped into his head. It would be that hard to try and find her on social media right. She was somewhat famous, so she had to be searchable.

Bucky shook his head violently, banishing all thoughts of what that rabbit hole was going to lead down. It would be a good exercise in self-control, the VA therapist would probably be thrilled to hear about it. Bucky knew deep down, however, he would be happier knowing more about you. 

A bargain popped into his brain, if you naturally ran into each other three more times and sustained a conversation, then he would allow himself to figure more about you that way.

Standing there in the middle of his first floor, he felt extremely uncomfortable. While their run had a beautiful distraction to it, the morning workout, mostly the sticky leftover sweat, had taken its toll on his body. 

“Come on Foobs, let’s go clean up!” He pushed forward till he was standing motionless in his shower. 

His head was racing with anger and shame while his body hummed in arousal. You were probably the only other person in the neighborhood roughly his age and god you were beautiful. Gentle curves just barely peeking through the loose workout clothes. Only to look even more tempting in hopefully skin-tight hands and tops. Thoughts of your sweaty, but this time underneath him instead of Foobs continued in a loop. With a quick flip, his once comfortable shower was icy leaving you with the only thought was to get the fuck out of the cold.

* * *

This was by far the easiest part of the job, aside from shopping for new outfits and lingerie sets. There was something so much more therapeutic about shoots, absolutely no press to perform in a timely manner. You could take twenty minutes or two hours to be satisfied. But you had a feeling in your gut that today was going to be a longer shoot.

The lighting was going to be perfect for what you had in mind, light just starting to peek through as you rushed around to get ready. Loose curls and light makeup to give a “freshly roused from bed” look. An all-white lace set was calling your name, the bra just barely hiding your nipple. Taking one last look in the mirror, you knew you looked downright heavenly and delectable. 

Tucking Damien into his play crate area, he had a nasty habit of having a curiosity for the lights. The formula was always simple, the camera took a photo every second or so and acted like the most gorgeous person in the world is standing in front of you. Normally for you, it was someone like Zac Efron or a young John Stamos, what a girl can dream of.

But all that consumed you now was imagining Bucky there, waiting patiently as you showing yourself off. Was he a tits or an ass man? Better cover both thoroughly to make sure that he was pleased as your finger flitted and scandalously pulled pieces of the lingerie to tease more.

He would love control, that you knew for sure. He wouldn’t shy from giving you orders, telling you to fix something if he didn’t like the execution. The thought of those hands delivering blows, watching your ass redden and pump, nearly had you on your knees.

And with a voice like that, you’d follow any command that he dished out. You could hear it now.

“You wanna be on your knees right now, worshiping daddy’s cock. Oh, baby girl, you are so good at worshiping my cock.” He’d whisper in your ear before you sank down his body, peppering kisses onto thigh muscles that peeked through his shirt. 

Head to be average-sized at least, most likely with a little extra length but the girth on him would be amazing. Your finger sneaks seductively into your mouth, the closest you would get to his cock probably ever. A thin string of spit followed as you withdrew your finger, sending a jolt to your core. God, you hadn’t given a good blowjob or had your face fucked properly in months and it was starting to show.

You slip the flimsy bra off, exposing the pink of your nipples to the camera. They were decently proportioned to the size of your breast, but the thought of getting them pierced and letting a lover yank them gently as you were about to cum was a common fantasy.

The stiff peaks rolled easily within your fingers, sending another pleasant jolt down your stomach. Twisting and tugging caused even more heat to pool between your thighs. The ache was so strong to touch your clit, but this needed to be shy and timid. Your legs spread a little farther apart, gracing the camera with some upward panties shot. 

He’d touch himself while telling you what to do, right hand running up and down his own cock in time to your movements, gasping when he came across a sensitive patch of skin.

Your hands slide slowly down your belly and through the smallest amount of hair at the apex of your thighs. When they slipped between you, fold your head back with a gasp as a small finger gently grazes your bundle of nerves.

“Look at how worked up you are for me, aren’t you? Wish it were daddy making you feel this good right now, don’t you?” He whispers in your ear as he grabs your hand, pushing it lower until fingers are nestled inside of you. A slight ache sparks from last night’s activities as you slowly pump in and out of yourself.

I only it never felt like enough, no matter the speed or addition of the other fingers. The need came from deep within your core, begging for something to stuff you full. Your eyes flick over to your nightstand, knowing your salvation lay within it. In a flash, you were up and back on the bed, the heavy silicon cock in your hand.

You tease it at your entrance, with eyes closed it could also be the real thing. As you push it inside, you wish he were with you as your free hand flies to your hair to gently tug it. 

“Look how well you take that. But you want it, no you need it to be daddy’s cock.” His voice would be gruff and uneven, himself dangerously close to falling over the end.

There is no time to warm up to the size, you need this orgasm and you need it now. You pump it quickly out of you, squelching and other obscene wetness sounds audible. Your hand previously tied up in your hair latches to your clit, grinding out hard circles and the pumping only increases. 

By yourself, you were never much one for noises. But caught up in this it was impossible to keep them contained.

His name falls from your lips once, twice, and in a broken string as you reach your peak, coil snapping. The wave of pleasure was significantly more than last night, not that you have any complaints about it. But losing yourself so far into the fantasy, your heart hurt a little when you looked back forward to see him not there.


	3. Bubbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad bit short, but we have some FLUFF!!

Your phone had not stopped buzzing during Trauma Basics and Professor Wilkens looked like he had had just enough of it. You shuffle blindly through your bag, finally grasp the phone and shut it down. Whatever was blowing up your phone would have to wait.

Finally, the clock struck 9:25, dismissing you from the lecture hall. Powering the little black box back up, you pack away your laptop and notebook. 

34 notification from Natasha. What, had the house burned down?!

You thumb flicked to return one of her numerous calls. The phone barely had time to dial the number through before she had accepted it, her news blasting off in your ear before you could prep for it.

“Did you check your work email?! The new contracts are getting released sometime this week. They are going to be raising our percentage by 25%. The top 250 girls are gonna be making 40% now!” She rattled off and stopped you dead in your tracks.

40%, a massive number that is now going to be your cut! At $6.99 per minute, you knew that you weren’t just starting. But that tiny price tag looked insignificant next to a seasoned veteran like Tasha, who does for $12 a minute. You’d be close to double what you normally made now, something that seemed to blow your mind.

“You're kidding me right. This is a really cruel early April Fools day prank, Tasha.” You warned her, but thumbed through all your notification for evidence that what she said was true.

And there it was, nestled at the very bottom of all her notifications. An email from CamGirls.com, a subject line of contract renewal.

“Please tell me that you are still breathing. You can’t just drop dead after hearing news like this!” You heard her after your long pause of radio silence.

“I’m here, it's just a lot, a lot of money now.” Disbelief laced in your voice as you sat down in your next class, 15 minutes early due to the shock. “Are you gonna read through it fully and make sure there isn’t anything fishy or some weird catch?”   
  
“Already on it, I’ll let you know when you get home from classes today. But I have a feeling that I’m gonna be shopping for a nice bottle of champagne today!”

“Don’t get too wild without me. I’ll let you know when I’m heading home for the day! Celebrate with you later.”   
  
“You better be ready to party girlfriend!” She broke into a valley girl accent before disconnecting the call. Might as well get a little bit of work done before your next class started, slipping your laptop out of its sleeve. Waiting for it to power backup, you gaze out the window to take in the view of the quad. Students scuttle along the pathway, weaving in and out of larger crowds. One small pod did catch your attention however, a man walking next to a giant dog. There was no way that it was him. You haven't seen him ever on campus and after two years of being a student, it would be kinda hard to miss.

But it was him, walking peacefully towards the engineering building. The trot of Foobs paws was visible from even this far away. You did have to admit that it was extremely cute to see such a domestic scene, even if you had aggressively masturbated to him a few days ago. He hadn’t been running in the morning since that morning, but you glimpsed him running by the house after a show at night. You almost rushed to the window to wave to them, then quickly realized that you are stark naked.

It didn’t matter now, with the ever-growing distance and he wouldn’t even be able to spot you even if you did yell. What an elusive man, even a deep search on every social media platform with exactly zero good leads. All that you could find was his school-supplied email in the email directory. But you couldn’t just randomly email someone that knocked you over because you have been thirsting for him.

Seriously, Y/N, you need to snap out of this. Powering your phone back down for class, you draw your attention to pulling your textbook open for this class. 

Swinging the front door open, you manage to take proximity three steps into the house before the sound of party horns and an assault confetti and streamers. The culprits behind the outrageous welcoming were grinning widely as they extended a glass of champagne towards you. Taking it from them, you take a sip as Tasha pulls her long term boy Steve into a chaste kiss.

“Wait! I was gonna toast you two!” Steve complains as he catches you at the end of your sip.

To say that Nat got lucky with him was an extreme understatement. She got the poster boy for America’s Golden Boy, a perfect student in high school that went to wear a medal or two for bravery in the army before finishing a degree in cybersecurity with a 4.0 that led to his very successful start-up business. He seemed to not even bat an eye when he found out about our jobs, showing up the next day with a new computer and software to keep our identities safe.

The perfection continued into the tiny speech that he had prepared, oozing with pride and happiness. 

“I know when I first found out what you guys do to support yourself, I was a little shocked, to say the least.” The shock was my fault, I opened the door in just my lingerie thinking Nat had locked herself out again. He couldn’t look you in the eye for about a month. “But over the time that I have known you, two girls, to be the hardest working people I’ve come to know. I seriously don’t understand how you two can manage to do everything in a day, between Nat working on opening her boutique and Y/N you are gonna graduate early! I just wanted to say that you both more than deserve this. So to better times ahead and the trips to Gucci to come.” Of course, he would pull her guilty pleasure into the end of the speech.

Glasses were clinked, drained, and repoured. Music blasted out of the speakers in the living room until Dave next door asked you to turn it down. It was a weeknight anyway. There were pictures plenty, video captured you, and Nat popping open a second bottle for champagne showers. Content your OnlyFans would love to get their hands on, as you notice your light top clunge everywhere to your skin. 

Steve averted his eyes, blinding handing his phone over to you to send the file over. You had just finished the transfer onto your hard drive and erased all evidence of the video from the phone when a notification that you just couldn’t ignore.

Bucky had texted Steve.

How the hell did Steve know Bucky? Sure they both had the common connector of the Army, which is massive so the chances that they even meet there are slim to none. Plus Steve got out almost four years ago now, Bucky was still in school. But still there it was

**Bucky:** Just stop by wherever, no pressure. I’m sure that they are happy to be celebrating.

So they must really know each other if Steve was supposed to go over to his house. And then it clicked and you reread the message a million times. Steve had told him that you guys were celebrating tonight, what else had he already told him? Did he already know that you were a Cam Girl? Is that why he was so nice to me, was he expecting something in return?

But it didn’t make sense, there were no weird looks or awkward lines. He was just genuinely trying to help you. Perhaps he didn’t know or he just didn’t care. Well, there was only one way to figure this out. You turn on your heel and hand the phone back to Steve.

“So you know Bucky?” The words fell out of your mouth, eliminating any chances of playing it smooth. Steve’s face twisted in confusion until he saw the notification and chuckled.

“And how do you know Bucky? Wouldn’t surprise me if he was a regular.” He chuckled to himself, stopping when you had your own confused face.

“I ran, physically ran, into him the other morning on my run. I scraped up my hands and he cleaned them up for me at his place. Saw him once around campus but I haven’t talked to him since.”   
  
“Bucky is an old war buddy. He didn’t have an easy transition as me during our time together, but he’s been doing a lot better. And I was going to go for a few beers with him, but if you guys need me to help clean up,” While the extra set of hands would have been nice, it wasn’t something the two of you couldn’t tackle. Plus tonight was definitely going to be a work night for the two of you, fun and laid back in celebration.

You turn to the closet, pulling out the broom and vacuum as Nat wishes Steve goodbye when an idea clicked.

“Hey Steve, if you think that he would want it, could give Bucky my number.” The slow creep of blush was something that Steve picked up on as he just gave a small nod. The alcohol buzzed through your body as you thought about what you had just asked him to do. Once the door closed, Nat wheeled around to you.

“Okay this dude must be a real hottie for you to actually give your number out to,” She said, pulling you next to her, pulling up Steve’s social media for the hunt for him. But much like your previous result, it yielded a single result. A picture of the two of them in a group of guys that you just barely passed over. And of course, absolutely no tags attached to him.

“I’m getting a picture of this man,” She said determined as she popped out a quick text to Steve, asking for a picture for him to have to look back on. We sat for a few minutes and waited, Steve still not opening up the text.

“Well while you sink further into your crazy stalker mode, I’m going to make some money!!!!” You say in a sing-song voice before snatching one of the opened bottles for part of your show. 

Eyeing yourself in your bathroom mirror, the wet look was honestly working. Pulling on a tight white crop top, free nipples making a presence, you flick on your step up and start the countdown. 

Showtime.

It wasn’t until about an hour and a half into the screen when you attempted to glance over at your phone. Resting on the lock screen, was a notification from an unknown number. Flicking your phone open, a quick over Fubar “waving” that pulled a giggle from your lips.

“Guys, I can’t tell you how much I need a puppy.” You pouted to your audience. This wasn’t a new statement, you feed was almost always flooded with pictures and videos of various breeds. And when you flick your eyes back to the chat, your eyes lit up at their response. By their generosity tonight you could go out and by a purebred puppy tomorrow.

Not wanting to leave them waiting and longer, you sent your reply to Bucky.

**You** : Well isn’t someone a talented boy. Would the two of you care to join me tomorrow morning for a run?

His response was almost immediate.

**Bucky:** We’d be thrilled to.

A certain message catches your eye as the last drops of champagne are poured across your breast, somehow more forward than the men typing all the lewd things they would love to do to your body.

  
**Wintersoldier_1: An hour of your time tomorrow, pls wear black.** Attached was almost $150 tip. Accepting the translation, you sent a link for him tomorrow just after dinner.


	4. Can you keep up?

The morning was colder than you expected, second-guessing your choice of tank top as you round the corner. However the sight of Bucky warmed you from the inside, a tight workout shirt stretched across corded muscles, luring you ever closer. Something new adorned him now, a dark metal arm hung where one previously hadn’t.

You took his steps two at a time, eyebrows rising in question as Foobs pressed his face into your hand. You drop down to your knees, diligent fingers causing his large hind leg to kick wildly

“I’m glad that now he finally wants to act like he is awake.” He said hooking his leash to the hidden collar, fingers brushing against yours just so slightly, warm flesh stark against your own cool skin.

“Well, I hoped that if I invited you I wouldn’t have to worry about landing on my ass during a run again.” You jokingly tease him.

“You lead the way,” he says gesturing down the steps, the streets bare from distraction. With a sudden jolt, your legs glide through the air as feet pounded hard on the pavement His swears flowing into your ears as he urges Fubar onto his feet, closing the gap in mere seconds

“Congrats on that raise thing by the way. Steve was saying that the media can be really tough to make money in. So congrats!” He huffed out and relief flooded your body, Steve gave the standard story about what you two do. You were still utterly normal to him, the sweet girl next door.

“Yeah, it's been a lot of long nights.” As well as nights of self-deprecation, anything to build a loyal following.

“I just don’t understand how you can keep up with all of it. The posting, the tweeting, the everything. Thinking about it is just so overwhelming.” He said, shaking his head.

“I mean it can beat some times, but I do genuinely like connecting with people. I take it you aren’t a social media person?” Even though you know two stalking sessions had proved the point true.

“I did when I was younger, high school, and early into my service. But once I got my first deployment, every one showing off a cozy life back home just was something that I just couldn’t handle seeing.” He said so nonchalantly, so normal that it almost stopped you dead in your tracks. An image flicked through your brain, a younger Bucky risking his life in a desert while highschool friends post pictures of shared movie nights over school breaks.

“I guess I hadn’t ever thought about it like that,” You huff while turning a corner, dropping back to avoid Fubar’s wide turn.

“It’s okay, most people don’t think about it. I came back from overseas and it just seemed...selfish.” He said, giving you a timid look.

“No I completely understand, a lot of it is vain and selfish. I won’t lie, I’ve perpetuated that lifestyle before when I was younger and starting out.” One that popped into your head is when you spent about $300 dollars on fake diamonds for a photoshoot that helped launch you into the spotlight.

“Sorry if that seems a little harsh,” he said shyly.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. Once I’m a working professional, most likely it will be a thing of the past. But speaking of careers, what drew you engineering?” You said looking at him, thankful that he kept his eyes forward so you could catch a glimpse at the seemingly metal arm.

“Well, this actually is what really started it. I always thought science and building stuff was cool. After I lost my arm overseas, this mysterious billionaire deemed me some sort of hero and had this made for me.” He slowed to a walk, crossing the dark metal across his front for you to get a better look.

“It’s functioned like my normal arm since I’ve had it, let me live a normal life. Once I can finally understand what’s going on inside of it, the goal is to give people the same opportunity for their prosthetics.” His voice had pride in it, but the look on his face held quite a bit of somber.

“Bucky, it’s just incredible.” It’s all that you could make come out. The black plates shifted and gilded around with each movement. Bigger plates disappeared under the sleeve by his shoulder, while the plates for his fingers were meer fractions of each other.

“Yeah, a really cool piece of tech,” He snorted lightly “Probably the most up to date on tech I’ll ever be.”

“I think you might be a little ahead on the curve for once. Speaking of which, are you slowing down on me old man?” You jest as you break into a short jog.

“Hey! I’m only 26, most people wouldn’t consider that old by a long shot.”

The number hits you more than you expect it. It shouldn’t surprise you, Steve was the exact same age, but the smile on his face just gave off such a boyish quality. He was only a few years your senior, not the worst age difference in the world.

“You keep telling yourself that old man,” teasingly, you bust back into a full run and for the second time that day you hear him swearing as he gets Fubar running at pace as well.

“I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t think we would end up running two miles.” You said leaning against your porch railing. The only other sound in the morning was Foobs messily lapping water out of a cereal bowl, the only thing you could find quickly that wasn’t a huge pot.

“To be fair, we did do a decent amount of talking. I think if we nixed the conversation, we might be able to squeeze in another half mile.” He said sitting on the ground next to his pup, checking his paws methodically.

It was almost impossible to keep your eyes off him, the way his chest stretched as he breathed, the swell of muscle as he went to pet Foobs. All this, packaged in a thin sheen of sweat you honestly would lick off of him. Fuck he was attractive.

He did however catch your eye roll at the thought of more running.

“Look who is the old one now?” He said popping up to his feet and retrieving the now-empty bowl.

“I can take that,” You offer meekly, not exactly how to go about getting it back. Was he still thirsty? He had to still be thirsty.

“The slobber monster strikes again. It’s kinda gross to clean up, especially when you aren’t used to it. I can take it back to my place and bring it back later tonight if that’s okay?” He offered a small smirk perking in his lips.

“Yeah that um,” Shit what time was your show supposed to be at tonight, you’d need time after labs today to get ready for it. “Can you just stop by at around like 7:30ish? If I don’t answer the door, Nat should be home.”

“Sounds good, so see you later tonight?” He said taking a backward step down your stairs.

“I’ll see you later,” The thought of seeing him twice in one day pulling a giant smile to your lips.

“Bye Y/N. Foobs, say goodbye!” The dog-headed his command, barking loud enough for the neighborhood to start waking up.

“Bye Bucky and goodbye Foobs!” Your eyes stayed on them until they were fully around the corner, slumping fully into the railing with a mad man grin. God, you were crushing bad on this one.

* * *

The day came and went, nothing special, just the slow creeping of time. Time muddled up in classes and lab coats, minutes ticking away even though it seemed an hour had passed. Until it came time for studying when you looked up; twenty minutes precious had ticked away from when you were supposed to be preparing for work.

You packed up and moved back home in an intense frenzy. How could you of just let time slip away so frivolously? The frenzy also put your coordination off-kilter, feet catching on sidewalks and steps every so often. The key and lock also refused to cooperate for a solid minute until you took a deep breath to calmly twist the lock open. The idle computer sprung to life at the flick of the mouse, cursor guided gracefully to your website where a message greeted you.

One request came back with his RSVP, a schoolgirl role play. It’s a fair enough request, probably one of the most frequent besides feet. It was understandable, a youthful appearance made the fantasy almost tangible to be a barely legal high school senior. That was a hard limit, you never pretended to be anything young in fear of playing into pedophilia.

The buzz of the doorbell startles the shit out of you, almost permanently damaging the subtle makeup look you were crafting. Jumping up, you jog across the length of the house, furiously pulling your silk robe closed. You knew getting ready in just underwear, if the fantasy even called for that, was going to burn you one day.

But the thrill is what kept you going. Gathering yourself before grasping the doorknob, the peephole reveals the image of Bucky fidgeting nervously with the bowl. You didn’t know if it was wrong to think so, but god it was adorable.

The sudden swing of the door startled him a bit. But as he took you in, the expression softened, studying the softness of your face and hair. Then he caught sight of your outfit, or lack of one, causing a violent blush to rise in his cheeks.

“Sorry must have caught you at the wrong time,” his eyes flicked between yours and staring at the door frame above you. His right arm blindly stretched the bowl forward.

“Bucky,” You said giggling. “I’m wearing some clothing underneath! Don’t you worry.” He still wouldn’t meet your gaze anymore, just nodding as you took the bowl. Glimpsing to your side, the bundle of jackets and coats sparked an idea.

Sliding the beast of fabric and goose down over your body, you presented your new and improved outfit to him.

“Tada!” Jazz hands shook as a grin spread across his face. You, in a long winter parka during 75-degree weather all so he would actually look at you.

“I tried to stop by so that I wouldn’t interrupt you at work, but I guess I still didn’t plan that well.” His metal hand rose quickly back to his neck to scratch, again Fubar nudging his nose into his thigh until said hand was sunk in his fur.

Was it a stress indicator? Were you making Bucky too uncomfortable that his pup had to intervene?

“Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing! I was just getting ready to film. Hadn’t even set any of my lighting up yet!” A lie but you needed to reassure him. In actuality, the lights and setup never came down, you simply lived your life around them now.

“Do you need some help? Might be able to calculate the proper angle for lighting your face?” He joked, but part of you knew that it was a slightly honest offer.

It stung that you had to reject it.

“It’s purely muscle memory at this point. But if I’m ever feeling experimental, I’ll let you know.” You smile as sweetly as possible, hoping he didn’t take it as a full-blown rejection. Didn’t work however, the drop in his smile didn’t go unnoticed by your eyes or the pang in your heart.

“Yeah totally. Uh, also I-we got you these. Though they might look nice in the background of your video.” He reached down to Fubar’s vest. How have you been so blind?

He carefully unstrapped the small bouquet of flowers and extended them forward. Wildflowers in bright vivid colors jumbled together, unequal lengths suggesting he picked them himself. And you knew exactly where from, the small nature field on campus ecology students used to study insects.

“They are gorgeous! I think they will look lovely back on my nightstand. Get well flowers?” They would look great and slightly out a frame. Just the smallest peek into your personal life, a small secret just for you on screen.

“Whatever you want them to be flowers,” The grin on his face threatened to melt you into a puddle right there, no aid needed from the now sweltering coat.

“To the best times ahead flowers; I think that’s what they are,” You return the coy smile spreading his further.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll let you get back to work. But if you need anything, Steve isn’t the only one who knows a thing or two about computers.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Goodbye Bucky.”

“Goodbye Y/N!” His soft voice and sweet smile left quietly, but the bubble of glee that rested in your stomach stayed. Giggles threatened you once again as you placed the flowers gently on your nightstand, letting them just barely fall into the camera’s range.

You were absolutely giddy, well, like a schoolgirl.

The rest of your prep went ready, sliding the shirt plaid skirt onto your hips followed by the white knee-white stockings. Lastly, the fitted white cropped sweater that barely covers your lower bust. You lounge on your stomach onto the bed, kicking your feet while cleavage threatens to spill over your neckline. Patently you wait until he logs on at the exact stroke for his appointment.

“Hey there soldier, can I call you soldier?” Your voice is always thrown up a pitch or two, hopefully, something similar to what high school you actually sounded like.

**Wintersoldier_1** : I thought we talked about this young lady, you are either to address me as sir or Mr. Winter.

“I’m sorry sir. You know that my memory isn’t the best. Perhaps if you really pounded the message into me.” You bite on your bottom lip as you sit up, exposing your midriff to him.

**Wintersoldier_1** : U want my cock don’t you? Would that help you learn properly?

“Oh sir, that would help me so much. Perhaps if you were to bend me over and take me across this desk it would help me learn.” Fingers toy at the barely visible peaks hidden beneath the sweater.

**Wintersoldier_1** : But sweetie, you don’t get to choose your punishment. You're gonna suck me off. Tell me how you are gonna do it.

“I’d kneel before you in your chair, rubbing the outside of your pants, mesmerized by the outline of your hard cock. As I unzip your pants, my other hand is gonna explore myself as I plunge my fingers in and out of me.” You one hand mimics the action, although a litter gentler than described.”

**Wintersoldier_1** : fuck that sounds doll.

“God your cock, my mouth, and pussy are watering just thinking about it. You’d get so fucking hard and tight for me.” Eyes fluttering, the speed of your fingers picking up more, leaning back so he had full view of the digits disappearing inside of me.

**Wintersoldier_1** : I’m rock hard. Fuck I bet that pussy is tight.

“This pussy is so fucking ready to. But not until I can suck your cock and gag on you.”

**Wintersoldier_1** : I need to see that pussy properly fucked

Digging a hand through your box of wonders, the feel of silicone brushes your fingers and you pull the toy out. A nude-colored girthy dildo lay in your small hands, presenting it to him for inspection.

**Wintersoldier_1** : yes that one

“Sir, are you gonna give to me hard and fast, punishing this pussy, or slow barely bringing me to the edge.” You give a few kitten licks to the toy, something to keep them interested during logistics.

**Wintersoldier_1** : hard and fast. I don’t want you walking down the hall tomorrow properly.

You oblige him, hard and fast was so much more satisfying than not being able to get off in these sessions.

Taking the toy in both hands, you work it down your throat once. The trail of spit and the sound of your gagging were a turn on to even you as you slide it in swiftly. The stretch is so good, but you couldn’t help but miss someone actually being attached at the other end.

“Fuck Sir, I’ve been thinking about your cock all day. Nearly lost it at lunch when Allison's phone sent the whole bench vibrating.” Your spread eagle at this point, no part of your body hidden from him as you check the timer. Only 4 minutes and 12 seconds, let's hope this guy could actually last a little bit so this was all worth it.

**Wintersoldier_1** : This pretty pussy me that much, baby girl. Maybe I should start calling you into my office for daily meetings.

“I definitely wouldn’t be able to walk properly down the hallway. But would you let me skip the gym? You do work me out quite a bit.” Your pace slowed down a bit, sensing the longer conversation as a cue to take this slow. Most clients had to hand type all conversation, this man was definitely taking his time.

**Wintersoldier_1** : And let this perfect little body change. No way in hell baby girl. Gotta keep you perfect and healthy for when it's your time to breed.

“Are you gonna practice today sir? Are you gonna cum in my tight pussy?” You pick up the pace unintentionally. Nat had told you about guys with these kinks before, but fuck you didn’t think it would be something you might honestly be into.

**Wintersoldier_1:** Baby girl, I’m gonna fill that pussy till you're leaking out. Now bend over, I need to fuck you hard.

Doing what he says is easy, flipping around so your ass first to camera and face pressed into the pillow that was helping to prop you up. Adjusting the grip, you finally found something comfortable where you’ll be able to move the toy.

It’s always much tighter this way. But even with how stimulated you are, the moan escaping your throat takes you at a surprise. You feel it bottom out in you and the only thing that you can feel is full and need. “Fuck Sir. I forgot how good you felt this deep in me.”

“Please fuck me, please fuck me, sir. I promise to behave if you let me cum around your cock.” The whine didn’t feel forced like it normally did, you genuinely need to cum. Even if it was just around a piece of silicon.

Closing your eyes, you fuck yourself harder, drawing breath our in staggered gasps.

**Wintersoldier_1** : I’m gonna cum.

Your answer felt like second nature. “Please cum inside me, fuck I need to be full of you.”

**Wintersoldier_1** : Milk my cock as you cum

It's all you needed. Your body ripped a giant convulsion as your orgasm took you, a throaty groan chased that the keening scream. Your body heaved on the toy as you collapsed onto the bed, utterly exhausted.

It takes a few seconds to turn back around and about twenty more for his response.

**Wintersoldier_1** : Fuck that was hot. I’ll see you next week to make sure you remember your lesson.

You expect the chat to be ended, the calls normally cut so abruptly by men not wanting to pay additional time. But one more message appeared abruptly.

**Wintersoldier_1** : What beautiful flowers you have there.

With just barely enough time to read the comment, the chat ended. The prompt flashed the elapsed time and your cut. But that didn’t matter, he had seen the flower. Your little secret thing.

Your special gift form Bucky felt tainted now.

Fear and sickness rolled through your body as you struggled to cover your body with your blanket. It hadn’t been since you started this that you had felt shame this bad.


	5. Peachy Keen

The summer bled quickly into fall, sandals, and shorts transition boots and jeans. The world seemed to slow down as well, staying inside more as the temperature started to dip. Watching the leaves drift down to the ground, a sharp flash of light danced at the corner of your eye.

Looking to your left, Bucky was silently laughing as he pushed the sleeve back down over his left arm. He jabbed his pencil towards his phone, signaling for you to get yours. You roll your eyes, digging through the bag slung over the back of your chair.

Bucky: I want pizza. Foobs could use a slice too.

Yet another eye roll from you until the growl in your stomach cuts through the silence of the library. Giving in to his requests, you slide your laptop and notebook into your bag. 

A notification flashed on his screen and you laugh as you watched him read the message

You: Thanks for the offer! Your treat!

His chuckle lit up the room, filling you with warmth as the librarian shushed the two of you. Worth it.

Another great thing about the past couple of weeks, not having to rely on public transportation much anymore. Bucky dutifully picked you up each morning and waited patiently for you to finish up for the day. Well except on Fridays like today, his anxious self bubbling up from doing basically nothing as you study away.

Friday nights are where he shined, stopping by the store to pick up snacks and pizza. The couch would be occupied by you two sometimes well on Saturday morning, riddled with chip bags and crumbs. Was it a little gross and did you have to hunt down every last one with the wand of the vacuum? Yes, it was. Was it worth it? Absolutely.

“I don’t want to rush you but did you happen to think about helping me with my project?” You said on the car ride back, catching Bucky’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, I did actually. I talked it out with my therapist and she thinks that it would be a good idea to talk through it to other people.” He said calmly, eyes focusing back on the road.

“Just don’t feel obligated, it would be nice but I’m sure that I can find plenty of research on the connection of soldiers with PTSD and their service dogs-”

“I want to, Y/N. I really do wanna be able to help with your paper. It’s just gonna take a little bit, it's not a happy story.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing that you have people around you to help make the story a little happier.” You said smiling at him in the mirror and hoped that he caught even a glimpse of it.

“Yeah, I am really.” He was thankful for the privacy of the front row, letting him blush and smile widely to himself.

The living room was shockingly full of people, dressed nicely and sipping on drinks between flitters of conversation. You stopped dead in your tracks, shocked at the scene in front of you. You scanned for something to make sense, letting a thankful sigh as Steve worked his way over to you two in full office clothing.

“Hey! I’m sorry about all this, it was a really big surprise. We were supposed to have a small work dinner party at my apartment. One thing led to another and apparently this turned into a small networking dinner.” His face pleaded in apology as he gently grasped my hands to plead.

“Don’t worry Steve, I’m not mad. I guess that Bucky and I can just go to…” You said staring back to Bucky who had been fiddling with the leather leash, eyes running marathons as he tried to take everything in to ground himself.

“Hey we are here now, couldn’t we just go to your room?” He said in a hushed tone, just barely loud enough for it to grace your ears.

“If you are okay with that? I still have my lights and stuff set up from filming earlier. It’ll take a few minutes to take everything down.” That was a little bit of a lie, having never taken the equipment down.

“Well looks like it’ll give me the perfect opportunity to calculate the perfect angles for you!” A smile perked at his face as he readjusted everything, making sure this clothing and hair were straight and orderly. You lead the way through, carefully weaving around people until you reach the small set of steps that led directly to your room. Taking a deep breath, you slowly opened the door and scanned it as you went, hoping that you cleaned up everything from your last couple of sessions.

Thankfully, you had picked up everything elicit and placed it back into their drawers and boxes. But the lighting being so close to your bed while you had more places that it could be was a little suspect. You move over to the setup, doing your best to make quick work of moving wires and collapsing various poles.

“Do you mind if-,” The signature loud rattle of dog tags and the squeak of your mattress sound right next to your ear. Turning slightly, you catch a glimpse of Foobs fully stretched out on your bed, vest removed, and gently licking his paws.

“Well, I guess he has made himself at home. Don’t worry, all are welcome.” You say patting an empty space on your bed to help show that it was okay. Once the last light was moved out of the way, you heard another dip in the bed.

Bucky was leaning over the edge, gently unlacing his boots and placing them in front of your nightstand. The scene was so domestic, done with the confidence of a task performed a million times. He noticed you staring when he pushed himself further onto the bed, a smile caught on your lips.

“So, I don’t know how well movies are going to work if you don’t have a TV?” He questioned me, eyebrows raised.

“Oh! Just you wait!” Careful of where you place your knees and hands, you make your own way up to the top of the bed. Hand reaching for the small box, the projector’s light brightening the wall across from you. “Looks like you aren’t the only techy one. So, what kind of marathon are you thinking? Horror or Romcom?”

“Is that even a question?” His eyebrow raised once again, sending a slight twitch in your stomach as your fingers flick the cursor to the blood dripping title.

One and a half movies filled with hillbilly cannibals is where you could officially draw the line to take a break. It wasn’t until you put the movie in a full pause that you notice your current state. Tucked safely under your throw blanket, toes peeking out to the world, and only about three inches away from being fully pressed against Bucky.

Sure there had been nights when you fell asleep on the couch, waking to find yourself slumped against Bucky. There wasn’t too much awkwardness, luckily you had woken up before him and could safely slip to the other side of the couch. This was a whole new situation, both fully awake and keenly aware. 

“Chickening out on me already?” His voice was soft and deep, attempting to lure you closer to him.

“You wish. Making sure you are doing good,” You feign being good, even if you think a deformed human might jump out of your closet.

“Sweetheart, I’ve seen my fair share of fucked up in the world.”

“In movies or real life?” You didn’t mean for the question to slip, but you couldn’t keep your lips sealed.

“Both, but more in real life.” His tone stiffened as his gaze held yours. Fubar, ever-present and watchful, lifted his head to assess the situation with eyes trained perfectly on Bucky.  
“We don’t have to do this right now.” There wasn’t a reason to ruin the night further than you already had. A simple press of a button, then we would be sucked back into the fictional world and hopefully, the faux pas would be forgotten.

“No, I want to. This is probably the most relaxed I’m gonna be for talking about this. If you wanna do like a recording or something to make sure you get all the details, I’m okay with that.” He motioned for Foobar to come further up the bed, his hand now able to sink into the fur.

“Don’t worry, I’ll remember it all.” It was him, his personal story. It was the least you could do for someone having to live through it. To hold onto the memories he was trusting you with.

“Well as you know I enlisted while I was in high school and assigned to the 107th infantry, along with Steve. Went through basic training with no real problems, both of us excelled, to be honest. Once we finished that and went onto Individual training for each of our individual jobs, Steve was assigned to IT while I was just to keep training to be an infantryman.”

“Sounds pretty standard,”

“It was. We weren’t worried too much, thought that it was going to be just four years, and then continue on with our lives. About two months after getting out of basic, we both got notices that we had been selected for special forces. And like the wide-eyed kids we were, we accepted it.” With the last sentence, the stiffness in his tone increased dramatically.

“We worked and trained our asses off. If you’d believe it, Steve actually looked like a string bean compared to how he looks now. I remember being concerned that he’d give out during the last mile of our pack runs. But you know him, a natural leader that got us all through it. Once we graduated, our little team was assembled and the Howling Commandos were created.” The tiniest, the absolute bare minimum, of a smile peaked at his lips.

“What was so special about the Howling Commandos? Also the name?” You question him as you readjust, shifting so that you could face him better.

“The name was passed down since WWII, a small group of men banned in brotherhood to protect and serve. Long story short, all the covert missions designed to protect before most of the world finds out about it.”

“We were good, dutiful and swift, cloaked in almost complete secrecy. Then tension started back up in this tiny corner of Eastern Europe, nothing we hadn’t seen before. We had enough intel on the group causing the stir, we were sent to eliminate the problem.” His words were coming out a bit more staggered, eyes closed to recount the details. His other hand, loose and upturned, was just within your grasp, still something was holding you back.

“We had to repel about twenty stories to sneak into their little hideout. Someone must have alerted them down at the bottom, however; the next thing I see is someone slicing through the top of my line. Soldiers reported I fell about 35 feet, the impact wiped out the memory of the actual fall for me.” Pain was seeping into his voice as he clutched Fubar tighter who in response rested his head and front paws on his torso. The free hand twitched, almost begging you to reach for it.

“Bucky if this is too much we can just try again-“ you try to stop it, do any small part in easing his pain.

“No, I need to do this. Just please bear with me during this.” His eyes finally opened to meet yours and you broke.

Those beautiful blues, normally so soft were hard set and angry, but not at you. Harsh tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. Your hand made the travel a few inches over, brushing along his skin before he clutched it, his large fingers weaving between your much smaller ones. 

“I was captured by the enemy. My body was almost completely destroyed from the fall, they stitched me up just barely so they could keep me alive. They wanted information out of me, can’t do that if someone is gonna die any second.” His grip tightened, causing you to squeeze back in support.

“They removed what was left of my arm during sessions; when the mangled flesh was spent they moved to the good parts that remained. They stopped here.” He said drawing a line down the division of metal and flesh; the slight edge differences noticeable for the first time at the pressure. 

“I spent sixteen days in their camp. The whole time Steve was fighting back, screaming, and trying to get the higher-ups to listen. Then this big weapons supplier found out somehow, supplied the crew with a plane to bust me back out. When they found me I was barely hanging on. Spent three months in a British hospital, getting outfitted for this.” He said lifting the metal arm from Foob, flexing the fingers delicately.

“What was your recovery process like? Both physical and mental.” You ask quietly, hopeful to not disturb him.

“Physically, recovery was a cakewalk compared to mentally. The arm took about two full months to perfect with another month of just getting used to it. It still feels a little foreign, a little too heavy sometimes. I like the times when I feel completely comfortable, not having to worry about putting it on.”

Something you had only experienced once. Never since that first day have you seen him without the attachment, it almost always covered by the sleeve of a jacket or shirt.  
“Mentally, it was really rough the first year. After the hospital in England, when I came back over to the states, I spent most of my time doing surveillance from a desk. I threw myself into research, hoping to find that last of the crew that slithered away. I had just been cleared to return to the field when we found their new hiding spot.’

‘I froze, almost shut down completely at seeing my captors again. Then they charged me, senses snapping alive to save me at the last second. I massacred them and was awarded the Medal of Honor. Sounds really honorable, doesn’t it?’ For the first time, something else flashed in his eyes. Something like guilt or remorse, but not quite exactly.

“I’m sure that you did what you had to do. It wasn’t like they left you with much of a choice.” You tried your best to console him, hoping that you weren’t making the situation worse.

“Still ain't ever gonna sit right with me. But, about six months after that mission therapy started hitting a standstill. She said that I wasn’t getting enough interaction or trying my hardest to get back to my former self. Enter this little guy.” His perked up to that, ruffling the big floppy ears.

“The pup of the hour,” You joke with him, pulling a small chuckle from relaxed lips. He looked like your Bucky finally again.

“Steve picked him up from a shelter, the runt of his litter, as if anyone could believe that now, that no one really wanted him. I spent hours every day training him, walking him around the base to socialize the both of us. Then he really started growing into the behemoth that he is now.” those puppy eyes stared at the two of you melting you almost into a puddle.

As his hand unlinked from yours, a small little pit settled into your stomach. His hand fished around in his pocket, pulling his sleek black device and scrolling rapidly through the album until he located what he was looking for and twisted it to you.

The screen hosted probably the most adorable picture you could have imagined. A young Bucky lounging on the floor, the tiniest dog resting across his chest. He looked so comfortable and at ease, hair that was drastically shorter was swept to the side. He looked beautiful and happy, like a walking heartbreak.

“Well look how cute you two are! Look how tiny you were Foobie!” You snuck into a higher pitch voice, overtaken by the cuteness.

“Well, he didn’t stay little for long. He took up most of my bed by about eight months and still continues to. Try sleeping next to all this fuzz when the AC is out in the middle of the summer, not a really fun move. Besides, he is the only cute one.”

“You’re right. I would put you more handsome than cute.” You held his eyes on yours, and hoped that your face didn’t burn bright red.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Y/N. I’m just happy that I’m friends with someone as pretty and nice and you are.”

“You think I'm pretty?”

“Y/N, I think that you are absolutely beautiful.” The words blossomed from his mouth, filling your body with warmth.

There was such little space left between the two of you. Your eyes flick down to his lips, wetted recently by the flick of his tongue. Moving before you could think, your lips were pressed against his. You leaned comfortably into him, relishing in the pressure against the two of you. That was until you noticed one key point, he wasn’t kissing you back.

Pulling away, you start turning away from him desperate to run away from your embarrassment. How had this gone so wrong, he had called you beautiful. Of course that isn’t a hundred percent guarantee that he was actually attracted to you, just thought that you were pretty. You had nearly removed yourself from the bed entirely when a hand gripped your arm.

You turn back, catching the eyes of Bucky. A fanciful expression painted across his face that enchants you. Without any words, everything you need to know is stretched across your face.

Coming closer, and more tentatively, you lay your hand on his chest, feeling the soft rise and fall of his chest. Leaning down slowly, two pairs of lip touch once again; this time much deeper than the original. Another hand came to rest on your cheek, his lips moving against your while his tongue slightly darted at your own.

Maybe it’s the universe trying to fix that small mistake, smoothing the top layer back into a steady calm. Inching forward towards him, you are blocked by Foobar’s body between the two of yours.

“Um, Bucky. I don't know if it’s rude to ask to move Fubar-” You feel bad asking, but the dog did take up the majority of the free space left on your bed.

“Yeah, I can move him.” Reluctantly, he crawled off the bed, snapping up a decorative pillow to allow Foobs to rest his head-on. 

As he turns back to the bed, a familiar jolt fires inside of you. His eyes devouring the slight stretch of skin from the hem of your shirt.

“You just gonna keep staring at me, Buck?” Your head cocked to the side, finally fully in your element

“I will say it’s quite a sight that I wouldn’t mind getting a closer look at.” He smirks down at you, leaning down until his lips reattach to yours. A large hand cradles the back of your neck as the other toys with the strip of skin.

Everything is gentle and slow, as if he’s trying to process this memory to last forever. A mess of clothes decorates your bedroom as each of you carefully undress each other. Then with more passion, his hand pushed up to your collarbone, sensitive skin basking in the cold air of your room.

“So beautiful,” his eyes fluttered down to your chest taking in the soft mounts gently cupped by lace. An explorative knuckle grazed over one, ushering the nipple to stand with even more pride. A flesh hand tentatively grasps your breast, pulling a small whimper from your lips.

The noise encourages him further, lips leaving wet kisses along your neck as he traveled south. Fingers flicked the bra clasp open, your brain too hazy to remember if it was yours or his, and with a quick tug, your breasts were freed. Dipping your head back as his mouth took in a nipple was heavenly, drawing lazy circles around the peaks.

“Bucky” his name tastes like a drug on your tongue, lost in a haze as a flesh man ghosts down your stomach, stopping right before your apex.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done- well anything. Be patient with me please?” The sweetness in his eyes coupled with just almost threw you over the edge right there.

“Always,” bending your knees and spreading them apart, the smile on his face grew even more. Breaking your gaze for a second, determined to make sure his fingers were placed correctly. 

For someone who hadn’t done this in a while, he was almost near perfect with this. Perfect circle danced across your clit, the pressure just right at your hips rock up against fingers. Jutting your hip a little more violently, the tip of his finger lips further and barely poking into your entrance. He didn’t pull away, instead adding another finger and fully sinking inside of you, his rough palm resting against your clit.

His eyes plead for something, your body moving rhythmically up and down his fingers to give him whatever he was looking for. Carefully, fingers never leaving you, he eased your body in between his two outstretched legs, hand bent back to use the defined planes of his chest as a pillow. He had complete access to your body, sending yet another wave of heat through your body along with a slight shudder

That sudden must have broken something, diving fingers swiftly in and out of you while grinding pressure onto your clit. IT was so much, your head toppled back somewhat more and a throaty moan escaped your parted lips. The coil of anticipation tightened and tightened with each and every stroke until the curl of his fingers started.

Gasping and shuddering you came around him, body twitching violently as the metal hand kept your legs open for easy abscess as slow thrust helped to ride you through it. Coming out of your haze, you notice the syllables of his name dripping from your mouth. When enough air has filled back into your lungs, you flip over on top of him, hips pinned down by your own.

“I need you inside of me,” you gasp, leaning over to take his earlobe between your teeth.

“Then take me,” His voice was just as breathy. Furious hands fly, yours on his shirt while he ripped his pants and boxers down his legs before kicking them off. His erection sprung toward to slap against your stomach, uncut with significant length and girth. Your mouth watered at the sight below you, nicely cut abdomens frame the point you were about to connect as you balance yourself on incredibly toned thighs.

Resting him just at your entrance, you could tell it was going to make some adjustments along the way. Slowly you start to slide down him, the stretch glorious one moment and a sharp burn the next. The bottom never seemed to come until you were stopped suddenly and felt the extent of your fullness.

“Bucky,” an almost microscopic shifting of hips truly reveals just how stuffed into you he was, filled to the brim with no space left in between. He peppered you with kisses along your shoulder and neck, pulling you in deeply as he guided his tongue past your lips. Finally, the fullness wasn’t painful anymore, the first full rock of your hips left you both gasping.

“Fuck, Y/N. You’re tight, tighter than I imagined.” He had thought about this, about the two of you connected in the most personal way. Lifting your hips, you slowly guide your way back down him, watching his eyes pinch and teeth catch his bottom lip. His hips found purchase on your hips as you gradually pick up the pace.

His hips start to thrust against yours, his hand slipping between the two of you to settle back on top of your clit. There wasn’t a gentleness this time, just him rubbing beautiful pressure onto the nub and winding that coil impossibly tight very quickly.

“Cum for me, Y/N. Please cum around me.” His words, so husky and deep, lured you further, hips pumping faster and snapping harder. The coil had to break soon, there was no way that it could build up for this long. 

Then with one quick snap of hips, you collapse against him, pleasure rolling so strongly that you couldn’t hold yourself up. A string of swears left your lips as he continued to pound against you, his rhythm falling into disrepair.

“Y/N, I’m close. Where can I-” Need dripped from his voice.

“Anywhere!” You were still lost in your own haze, the waves extending out as he fucked into you senselessly. Pulling out, anywhere on you, but fuck in you would feel the best. To feel so full and then have him dripping out of you.

“Inside me! Please cum inside me!” There was no communication between your brain and your words, you needed this.

“You sure?” His voice was muffled, labored by his face pressing into your neck.

“Please. I need to feel you inside of me!” Desperate whines as you start jutting your own arm to try and make some strokes. The sound of skin slapping against skin was accented by the moans and puffs leaving lips. When he came, his loud grunt filled the room and hand tugged gently on your hair. Thick warm ribbons were pumping into you as you clench down on him, attempting to help extract every last drop.

After both of you had caught your breath, he carefully moved the two of you so that you were under him, still connected and close. When he went to withdraw, you hand shot down to pin his ass where it was.

“I have a feeling that will make quite a mess if we don’t think this through.” As much as the feeling of him dripping out of you excited you, the mess on your sheets would be a nightmare.

He reached over to the side of the bed and fished out something from the side. When he emerged, he displayed your light pink panties that had been discarded in haste.

“Mind if we use these? Not really seeing a washcloth.” His voice was low, the panties dangling from his finger tickled your upper arm.

“Sure thing soldier,” You tease before you felt him start to sip away, pressing the soft material below you just in time to catch the first drop. His lips catch yours, pulling you in deeply as his hand wipes up the mess down below.

“Well, I would say you were pretty good for the first time in a long time. You sure you weren't just using that line on me?” You cocked an eyebrow at him, watching him deposit all your laundry into the basket through hooded eyes.

“I wasn’t a monk before this happened to me Peaches.”

“Peaches?” You question happily as he slides back into bed, pulling the covers over the two of you.

“Well you do have a great ass and that is what that emoji is for right?” You threw your head back in laughter before settling it onto his chest.

“Peaches it is,” Your eyes drift close, the rise and fall of his chest rocking you quickly into sleep as he stays up for a few more moments before succumbing himself. His peaches, one hell of a firecracker. He took one last look at his pile of clothes smirking to himself, thinking of the panties that are tucked into his jeans' front pocket. He’d just hope they would smell more like you than him for the lonier nights.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I started back up at college, who knew senior year would be so hectic. I was slowly working on this chapter and the next. Hopefully I can finish up in a timely manner!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chirping birds flittered throughout the room, gently waking you from a pretty deep sleep. Rolling slightly over, Bucky sleeping peacefully across for you filled your vision. He looked so peacefully, so easily you could convince yourself that last night was exactly like the others. You had just fallen asleep next to him, the entire experience dreamed up. 

Until you shift your legs slightly and feel a deep ache between your thighs. That coupled with the feeling a bare skin against soft sheets fully confirmed everything. A feeling of giddiness bubbled in your stomach, languishing in the slight brush of his skin as you lay side by side. There was a little whining in the back of your head, guilt from having always hid the full truth from him about your work. 

His body shifted next to yours, stirring awake as he flipped over onto his side. His hair mussed slightly, flopping over his forehead and cheekbones. You didn’t have to fight the urge to to touch him, gently grazing them out of the way. 

“Well good morning there,” His voice was wonderfully gruff, sleepiness dripping from it as his hand found your hip.

“Hey there stranger. What brings you by?” leaning into him, warm skin helping heat the cool patching blossoming over yours. Featherlight kisses press over your forehead and nose, eyes settling back on you with pupils dilated widely. 

“Well I had a really good dream about the most perfect girl in the world. Little did I know that dream me would be jealous of the beauty I was going to wake up next to.” His metal thumb brushed along your jaw, raising the smallest of goosebumps along its path.

“Well I know one way that we can make sure that dream you is really jealous.” Your hand slipped down the smooth expanse of his chest, feeling his breath shutter as your hand grazed his semi-hard member. The seemingly last expanse of blue is swallowed by his pupils as he captures your lips in his, pushing his weight so you roll onto your back. 

“Oh Peaches, I can’t tell you how envious he is right now.” He sucks in a sharp breath as you grasp him fully. Your eyes lock for a moment, sharing a moment of softness before your wrist flicks for the first stroke.

Lips travel over to his jaw, skimming long the sharp edges before moving slowly down his chest, eye locked on his. The pulsing of his cokc was apparent in your grasp, blood rushing to his cock. Your eyes disconnect as you settle between his legs, his thick cock presenting in front of you. 

You duck your head, lips meeting the underside of his shaft, the sudden contact causing a hand to fly into your hair. You continue up, small kitten licks and kisses up his shaft to the tip of his head.

“I will say I love how thick your cock is,” The words might have been whispered, but the moan that slipped from his lips confirmed that he had heard her. 

You take just the tip of him in your mouth, the slight saltiness of his skin filling you tastebuds. Lightly, you start bobbing your head, moving inch by inch down his shaft, working him over slowly as the grip in your hair tightens slightly. With the last movement, your nose pressed against his pelvis with his tip lodged down in your throat. 

The grip in your hair tightens slightly, lip caught between his teeth as stifled moans slipped through. Gradually, his hips began to roll to meet your own movements, pushing the tip further down to draw tears from your eyes. 

Pulling back from him, a trail of saliva strung from your lips and his still throbbing cock. His hand slipped from your hair to break the connection as you hand lazily pumped up and down his shaft

“You are fucking amazing,” He announced as he gathered loose hairs into his grip, his eyes warm as you dip back down, using your hand to give the rest of your throat a break.

“Oh Peaches, we both know that you can do better than that.” His voice was husky, grip gently guiding your head past the skin that was once covered by your hand. 

His hips continued to buck up against you, swollen balls slightly bouncing against your chin. Labored pants escaped his hips, inching him ever so closer. Hollowing out your cheeks, sucking to give more friction. The feel of him down your throat this way was absolutely divine. 

It happened suddenly, a string of grunts and expletives, almost a painful grip on your hair before the stream of warm fluid erupted in your mouth. Sputter and struggling to regain his breath, he gently pulled you back up to him forcing you into swallowing the salty fluid.

“That was...wow.”

“I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself,” unabashedly giggling escaped your lips before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“What do you say to brunch? I just gotta get cleaned up and get Fubar ready to go out.” His fingers traced loopy lines between freckles. Your heart patterned along with his movement, trying to remain entirely still to preserve the moment.

“That sounds wonderful. Mind if I walk you out?” Reluctantly, you stook and grabbed your robe from the closet. The plush fabric wraps deliciously around your body, watching Bucky’s expression as your body gradually becomes more and more strained as he realizes that he has to get out of bed. Slowly he pulled an article of clothing, piece by piece, until he was finally fully clothed. A bit of a disappointment, the ripple of muscle as he redressed provided a plethora of spank bank material for when he was busy.

“I’ll see you in...let's say thirty minutes.” He said leaning against the doorframe, blue eyes staring dreamily down at you. Your hand slipped into his, the roughness of his palm feels perfect against your own smooth one.

“Sounds perfect to me.” You lean in closer, lips brushing lightly against his own. His hand snuck just below the cinched belt, metal cooling your warming flesh. He pressure further into you, head coming to rest on the support of his flesh hand. Reluctantly, you pull away certain that would look insane to any neighbors that passed by.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” One last peck on the lips sent him on his way, not without a bit of puppy eyes. Closing the door you rest against it, attempting to process everything that had just happened last night. What started out as tradition turned into the biggest plot twist imaginable. All of it had far exceeded what was imagined, hell your legs still felt a little shaky to stand on.

“Well isn’t that something?!” A deep voice sounded from the kitchen, shaking you out of your thoughts. Steve stood at the counter, sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. The smile on his face was so smug, you instantly knew there wasn’t any way of talking yourself out of this.

“Just don’t say anything to Nat yet. I really can’t handle the ‘I told you so’ talk. Plus I don’t even know if we are a thing. It’s the first time that anything remotely like that has happened.” You slowly walk over towards him, fishing out your own mug for Steve’s signature strong brew.

“Well considering you are the closest thing he’s had to a consistent date in the last three years, I’d say that it is a fair guess that he thinks that you two could be a serious thing.” It took most of your willpower to not let your jaw drop.

“I mean he told me last night that it had been a while since,” His face pulled into a grimace telling you to avert quickly from the path you were taking, “a woman had been around. But I thought it was like maybe half a year.” In all actuality it had been since he left the service. The thought of all of this starting overwhelming you as you struggle to pull yourself out of your thoughts.

“So I’m the first kinda girlfriend since all of everything went down?” You struggle to get the words out.

“Not the first, but the most significant in a very long time. But don’t you worry, I haven’t seen him so eager in a while. Now go get ready for your date since you crazy kids can’t stay away from each other!” He playfully pushed your shoulder in the direction of your room.

“Just promise to keep this between us until I can figure out how-what this is.” You pleaded with him a little bit.

“Your secret is safe with me. Now go before Nat catches you like this.” He nodded to you robe,a clear indication of “suggestive” behavior. You smile at him, scooping up your mug before locking yourself in the bathroom, having a pull off a miracle in under thirty minutes now. By the state of you mussed up air and emerging bags it was definitely going to be a challenge. 

Miraculously, you finished just in the knick of time; the doorbell chiming as you slide your foot into the brown boots borrowed from Nat. Straightening out your scarf, one deep inhale and you were face to face with Bucky once again. Even thirty minutes later, seeing him in a new set of clothes and hair washed, creating the perfect fluffiness begging you to run your fingers through it. 

His trimmed up stubble tickled your face as he pressed a soft kiss to your cheek.His arm extended out as your arms slipped into your coat before gently leading you down the steps, Fubar guled to Bucky’s left side.

“So I know that I said we were talking about going out to brunch,” He said opening the rear passenger door for me to slide in through, “But I got an idea when I was getting cleaned up. So I hope you enjoy this little surprise.” His smile was contagious as he gently closed your door before making sure Fubar was safely buckled into his car harness, visually double checking everyone’s restraints.

“Can I get the tiniest little detail of what we are doing?” You question him as he pulls out of the neighborhood, navigating towards the highway.

“Well I think you dress impeccably for our activity. Definitely a good choice that you made there.” He said, his shit-eating grin audible even if you didn’t look at him. 

“Very very helpful Bucky.” You retort as your eyes focus ahead on the road, trees and other cars whizzing by.

“Speaking of helpful, how did you paper go on me and Foobs go for you? I’m sure you are going to be awarded a Nobel Peace Prize, right?” He questioned, doing his best to focus on the road as well.

“My professor actually really liked it! He was glad that I had gone in a different direction than almost everyone else. Rather insensitive, he bashed some students for talking about their own personal tramas, saying that it wasn’t really significant enough to base off for an entire project.” 

The thought of his words bashing your classmates still made your stomach curl. It felt so hypocritical, completely ethically wrong to dismantle what others have felt as a small trauma. 

“Just because someone else had a greater trauma doesn’t mean that other’s is any less valid. I’m guessing I was probably the big sob story, can’t imagine someone else can find another soldier who was tortured and now relies pretty heavily on his service dog.”

“He still doesn’t have the right to even insinuate that. He’s supposed to be teaching us how to help people through traumatic situations! Can’t teach that to students if you don’t even do it.” In frustration, your hand anchored in your fingers up in your hair.

“Well with how passionate you are about this proves that you are going down the right career path. If you don’t mind, I always kinda wondered why or how you came to pick social work. Are you also hiding a super dramatic history but don’t wanna overshine me?” You caught his puppy eyes in the rear view mirror.

“No, not hiding a tragic backstory from you. I always really wanted to help people, but after doing a rotation with my aunt, an ER nurse, I knew for damn sure that I wasn’t gonna be able to handle all that...bodily fluids.” The thought of all the blood and vomit was yet another thing twisting your gut, your body almost reaching for the window button to get some fresh air.

“I realized that I wanted to make people feel better mentally, not physically. Once I started really thinking about it, I want to help kids that can’t help themselves. I know that isn’t horribly deep; I just wanna help the kids as much as possible.” A subtle twinge of guilt spurred in your stomach, an all too familiar feeling when someone asked that question.

“It doesn’t take a tragic backstory to help fix others, you just have to have empathy for those who do. Just think about it this way, the one of the things that gives me the best healing has been living the lap of luxury. I mean he literally has me picking up his own poop, I don’t know much more spoiled a caregiver can get than that.” He said laughing while reaching over to rub the top of his head before pulling off of the upcoming exit.

“Why are we getting off here? It’s just a bunch of farms and approximately zero places to eat!” The grumble of your stomach accenting the comment, Bucky’s eyebrow raising in response. 

“Just slow your roll there. It’s only gonna be like fifteen twenty minutes max till we get where we are going.”

“You’re trying to kill me, it’s officially settled. You really are just driving me out to the middle of nowhere to kill me, aren’t me?” You exclaim dramatically, throwing your hand to your forehead. 

“Exactly, it’s why I’m taking you out to the middle of nowhere. Where no one can hear you scream.” His eyebrows wiggle freely in the mirror, drawing a frivolous giggle out of your lips.

Calming music pumped into the car, Bucky’s head nodding along while fingers drum along the steering wheel. Blank fields bleed into flexible wheat fields before lanky corn dominated the scenery.The continuous corn field and increasing number of cars flying by, the idea fluttered across your brain before snapping into realization.

“We’re going to a corn maze, aren’t we!?” You practically pounced towards the front seat, chin landing with a thud. Teeth clenched down on your tongue, a yelp of pain rising up.

“See what happens when you ruin surprises for yourself.” He said eerily calm before his laughter bounced into his shoulders. A hand fished blindly behind him until it latched onto yours, squeezing reassurance across the two of you. 

The farm couldn’t have been any more picturesque, the scene looked like it was curated by Hallmark themselves. Families milled about, clothed in coordinating swatches of flannel and denim punctuated by an accent of the family dog or wagon filled with the orange gourds. Gaping and gawping at every little thing farmlike you past, Bucky chuckling in turn.

“Careful Y/N, your city life is showing.” He teased you, calmly stepping to a converted shack. You could barely focus on his or the attendants words as you flick through the list of activities present at the farm. Sure, stuff like face painting and pony rides were meant for younger kids but surely corn mazes and petting zoos are for everybody.

Pulling him, gently, to the side so Bucky can gently wrap the paper band around your wrist before securing his own. The scene was so domestic as he attempted to take all your requests, eyes fluttering around the paper map with Fubar watching over peacefully.

“Ready to go pick some pumpkin, Peaches?” He said to cure your inability to choose somewhere to start.

And instead of answering like a fully formed answer like a normal adult, a squeal escaped from your body before once again taking him by the hand to the entrance of the pumpkin patch, stepping under the archway covered in the massive vines.

The cold wind whipped around your legs and ruffled your hair as the hunt continued on. Boots were definitely the best option, the mud would have inflicted terror on your sneakers. Mainly because finding the perfect pumpkin for carving was left only in the back half of the field. Fobar trotted gracefully around the two of you, finding the perfect path around slick spots that the two of you had no problem overlooking. 

Your luck seemed to be running out, the first pumpkin was tucked safely under Bucky’s arm as the hunt continued for a second. There were multiple categories for what could be wrong, either too lumpy, not round enough, or just plain wrong. Very tedious and you were getting ready to throw in the towel, turning on your heel to find Bucky.

The sight of him however completely erased that from your mind. Standing in the field, framed in perfect lighting, his head moved on a swivel in search. Even Fubar looked like he was dedicated to the mission, sniffling each pick Bucky crouched down to inspect. The care and inspection he took into each turn melted your heart and drove your feet into the mushy ground towards him.

One had caught his eye as you approached him, his lips moving as he talked to Fubar as he fully inspected it. There wasn’t any sneaking up, the mud squealing loudly beneath your feet as you creep closer to him.

“I think we might have found a winner,” He plucked it off the vine, lifting it gracefully into your eye level. And much like you were expecting, it was the perfect pumpkin that would have been the model for how all pumpkins should look.

“You absolutely did!” You press a kiss chastly onto his lips, relishing in the heat of blush that spreads against your body as it deepens from that. The staring eyes of housewives weighed on the two of you as you pulled away. 

The weight of his eyes however didn’t go unmissed, comforting instead of judgmental as you hike the orange sphere up onto your hip.

“Would you mind if I took a picture of you? I just wanna keep a little bit of a memory.” He asked sheepishly, gently fiddling with his phone.

“Only if you promise to get my good side. I can't let anyone see my bad angles.” You joke with him, flipping your hair to one side and smooth it down.

“Trust me Peaches, you don’t have a bad angle.” With a wink to accent his moment, the bright flush illuminated your face. God you hoped that he would at least wait for the flush to die down. 

The camera stared directly at you, the small lens boring straight ahead read to capture whatever. Just an old friend staring back at you, waiting for a moment to burst forward to capture. It should have felt natural, a series of steps to look your absolute best; a slight jutt of your chin, shifting your weight onto a single hip and lips parted millimeters apart to create the perfect pout.

It wasn’t the camera that had you second guessing the method, it was the man behind it. Everything you moved to do felt too posed, too perfected, too Ellie. He deserved Y/N, something natural and real, something that you can’t whip out easily. Taking one of the pumpkins, your brandished it proudly, cheeks splitting into a wide smile. In turn, his cheeks did the exact same.

“Would the lovely couple like a picture together?” A voice sounded to the left of you, a middle aged aunt stood a few rows over from you. 

You feel yourself hopping eagerly towards him, gently tucking yourself into his side just after he would hand over the phone. Fitting your curves against him felt right as his arms slid around each other’s waists. Taking the chance, you peek over to see that wonderful smile with eyes alight before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, now gently outlined with the remainder of your chapstick/lipgloss combination.

Thank her a few too many times as she left, and plenty silently more when you flicked through the snapshots. The sky bloomed brightly with fluffy clouds, letting sun rays peak through the scene. Smiles unchecked, eyes scrunched in happiness and they were perfect. His favorite, you being so bold as to turn your attention towards him. Yours, the happy grimace on his face as he felt the gloss collide with his cheek.

The boldness continued as you asked him to take even more pictures, citing them for your followers to stay updated. Not untrue, but there was a twinge of guilt when he asked why you couldn’t use the previous ones of just you. There wasn’t any good way to tell him that they couldn’t see that side of you, the real one. The lie flew a little too easily from your mouth, you needed a different angle and colorblocking to match the cohesive theme. No more fuss after that, none that he voices verbally anyway.

After carrying the orange blobs to the safety of the car, even despite Bucky insisting that carrying them wasn’t a burden, hand in hand your lead to the main barn. Fresh doughnuts and hot cider await you, dismissing any of the chill that grew in your bones. Bucky attempted to goad you into turning the corn maze into a competition, a hard pass knowing he could probably outnaviagte you and sit there for about an hour before you could stumble out. However neither of you had any arguments as someone pulled the other off the path, dry corn stalks scratching against the increasing area of bare skin.

Pulling yourself away from him proved much more difficult, why pull away from bliss so soonly captured. Still you had to keep your life normal, if Bucky was a part of it or not. And normal life meant two key things.

The first was school. That was fairly easy to manage. Free time was normally spent side by side in the library, your tapping away on a keyboard while he scratched out complicated equations for what seemed like ludicrous scenarios. Like seriously how many train car collisions using various steel types was he actually going to calculate in the real world. It was blissful moments, time spent together during separate activities.

But work, work was something that had you scratching your brain. With now withdrawn from social media, you hoped that you would be in the clear. Until one day if he got curious and inquisitive, your facade would shamble when your name would yield no results besides personal pages. The only choice was the truth, something that boiled blood and bile alike at it’s thought, your brain conjuring up the horror that would mare his face, the slamming of boots and claws on the hardwood as they shoved themselves out of your life. 

It had to stay secret, there wasn’t any other option. A hard boundary set, time exclusively to yourself to work during weeknights without interruption. The idea let that little ache in your heart swell throughout sessions. It was temporary, this would end once school did. The picture of you, a wonderfully debt free college student being able to put a down payment on a house as you settle into your new job. Recently, the image had also produced a dense in yard for Foobs to run freely around for visits.

Messages flooded your inbox as you typed into the site, your extended absence (a mere four days) had taken a toll on your regulars. They ranged from pleads to stream to thinly veiled threats, those being flagged almost immediately. These wonton days of bliss were something you couldn’t let keep you from everything, all of this that you have worked so hard for.

Sitting patiently however towards the bottom was yet another request from Wintersoldier_1. Everything was the exact same as the last, same day of the week, same exact time, and same request for a schoolgirl theme. There was one shocking difference between this and the last, $350 dollars extra sort of difference. The virtual currency had sat there for almost three days, waiting in drowned silence for a reply. And all it took was a single click, a short notification sent to him to notify him of the acceptance while your phone dinged happily, the new money now resting in your bank account.

Dolling up had been easy after finishing up your date, a quick refresh to hair and makeup that swiftly flew by. But now the daunting task sat before you, setting up the lights. This was definitely not muscle memory, you fully confirmed as metal poles extended way too far as you lifted them, sometimes coming into contact with your unknowing shin. Still after your struggle with the equipment, your setup was back to being complete and you hope you just spend nights over at his place instead.

You sat on your bed, feeling something settle into your stomach. For the first time in a long time, anxiety flooded through your veins. The thought of turning on your screen was almost unbearable, the thoughts of failure bubbling higher and higher as you sat there, empty and alone.

The fateful bells started dinging as comments started to roll in steadily. Relief flooded across your face, shoulders unwinding your attention as you wink face into your element. Just as you started greeting everyone, a request for a private chat pulled you away from the growing group.

Wintersoldier_1, who has patiently waited for your response, was waiting for an unscheduled call.

“Hello there sir, I thought that I was going to see you on Thursday but this is a nice surprise.” You coo for him, breasts bouncing and you sit properly.

**Wintersoldier_1:** and I’d thought I get you untainted, so looks like both got surprised on that end.

“I don’t know what you mean sir. I’ve been such a good girl like you asked me to be.” You feign innocence. Leaving could have played into his fantasy about wanting to “punish” you, but you mind thought about how hard that was to convey across a computer screen.

**Wintersoldier_1:** you looked too cute in that pumpkin patch, shame that you were naughty and went there with another man.

Your blood froze. Yes you had posted the pictures, followed by a series of undressing pictures to keep it a little spicy. But there was no way you would be dumb enough to post the picture of you two snuggled up together for all of them to see. Hell you were still trying to wrap your brain around if you should post it to your own social media

**Wintersoldier_1:** he’s handsome, did know you’d be that stereotypical with the guys you picked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Must have confused me for someone else.” You try to brush it off, even if fear was building high in you. He couldn’t have possibly found your actual page, Steve made sure they would never actually know who you are.

**Wintersoldier_1:** I know I’d never forget a face like yours. Now, are you gonna be a good little girl so that your secret stays that way?

Everything was too much to process. You know you should have logged off. Cut the call and dial Steve, the police, literally anyone. But you did the worst thing imaginable, you nodded.

**Wintersoldier_1:** that’s what I thought. No why don’t you show Sir just how sorry you are.

It finally ended after 34 minutes. 34 minutes of spanking, teasing, and so many forced orgasms that thinking of touching your clit again spread soreness throughout your body. 

Thirty four minutes of being his good girl, of being his emotional rag doll.

You signed out of the call, promising to be the perfect little girl until Thursday. You felt his sick eyes bare through the screen until he finally left the call. A gracious payment for the time accompanied by his normally heavy handed tip did little to soften what you felt. You shut down everything immediately, turned down your covers and let your tears fall. 

  



End file.
